Roles Apart
by Milotic1244
Summary: At a drama club 2 people may meet again and recreate those bonds once formed. Dawn is playing Juliet opposite her dream Romeo. But someone else has her eyes on her role - and her leading man... Based off of Star Crossed by Jo Cotterill.
1. Auditions are Coming Soon

**Hello and welcome to my new story Roles Apart. I know, I know new story without second on DBS but I will update I'm on hiatus for a while, I lost the plot to the story and I don't know what to do. This story is highly based off of Jo Cotterill's story Star Crossed so if you recognise this it is based off of that story it is pearlshipping story but it has and very small hints of Contestshipping This entire story is in Normal POV. I might do others like this for filler stories to entertain you while on hiatus for other stories. Any who the disclaimer Pokemon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon if I did it still wouldn't be created since I don't want to own a business.**

**Main Characters:**

**Dawn - Fliss/Felicity -16**

**Ash - Tom - 17**

**May - Mari -16**

**Leaf - Victoria -16 ½ **

**Melody - Samantha - 16**

**Chapter 1: Auditions very soon**

"Hello Drama Club soon… well very soon there is going to be another production," said Daisy, looking around to make sure she had everyone's attention, "it is going to be _Romeo and Juliet._"

There was and distinct gasp from the entire group. Dawn turned towards her two friends, May and Leaf, with her cerulean eyes shining _"Romeo and Juliet! " _ All three girls squealed with joy as the name of the play was spoken.

However not all of the Pokemon Youth Theatre were as thrilled as the three girls. " I hate Shakespeare" Moaned Drew, whilst flicking his hair "All of those stupid words. Why not use proper English? Seriously Shakespeare."

"He did use proper English" Daisy spoke, shooting Drew a death glare. " Its not his fault that you were born four hundred years too late to value it!"

The rest of the group burst out laughing. Drew turned a healthy bright shade of crimson.

Daisy waved some sheets of paper in the air. "I'll be holding auditions next week. So anyone who wants to have a part can come along. So Drew you don't have to come. But as usual my decision is final. And think about what you're taking on. We'll be rehearsing pretty intensively during the summer holidays. If you're in the cast there is no dropping out halfway through rehearsals." Daisy glanced at Drew. "Even if you think the language is stupid."

The noise level increased as everyone started to chat and call out questions.

"You should definitely try out for Juliet," May whispered to Dawn. "You look just right."

Dawn Rose Berlitz was a petite, elfin-looking bluenette, with big eyes bordered by long lashes with majestic blue hair covered by a white beanie that had a pink semi circle that had a dot in the middle.. In contrast, her friend May was solidly built beautiful stunning blue eyes matched with thick brown, shoulder length hair with a red bandana over her head. Dawn blushed at May's words. " It's not just about looks," she mumbled.

The third member of their group, Leaf, patted Dawn on the back. "You do know your easily the best actress in the company." She sighed. "Wish I could say the lines like you do. When you act, it's beautiful like you just made them up from the top of your head. I sound like I'm reading it from the script."

Dawn grinned at her friends. Leaf had pale-ish skin, she was very tall and slim, with a white sun hat with red ribbon around it and a semi-circle near the rim at the front.

"Don't be silly, Leaf. You're… great. I just practice a lot… on my own, in a dark room… on my own." Dawn replied.

May nodded. "That's true. Dawn is always in her room practicing for plays and writing speeches. She must know more Shakespeare than anyone."

Dawn looked embarrassed "I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment. But _Romeo and Juliet_ is my favourite. So I can't believe Daisy chose it."

The Pokemon Youth Theatre Company only ran in school holidays. Daisy had started it up a year ago, and now there gf were over fifty members. Dawn knew that most of them joined because Daisy was such a good director. She taught Drama at the local college, and she knew how to get the best out of her actors. She was young, too -only in her twenties- so the cast never felt like they were being talked down to. She was enthusiastic and encouraging but she didn't take any messing around in rehearsals. Dawn thought to herself that anyone in the street would know Daisy was into theatre. She wore pink stripes through her hair and she always wore such brightly coloured boots that made people turn to stare, in a good way.

"I thought she'd go for another musical after Lit_tle Match Girl _," said May "Glad she didn't though. I hated singing in that."

"At least you didn't have to play a boy," screeched May "It was so embarrassing!"

Seriously though," May said to Dawn. "You should definitely go for Juliet."

"Especially if Ash Ketchum is playing Romeo."

Three pairs of eyes turned to the far side of the room, where a tall boy with jet black hair and a cheeky grin was laughing with his mates. The three girls sighed in unison.

"He's so far out of our league," said May sadly.

"Too gorgeous for words," agreed Leaf. "And he hardly knows we exist."

" I can't believe he joined the company," May sighed. "I never thought we'd get closer than seeing him on the bus to school."

"Don't suppose we'll get any closer now," Leaf replied. "He'll never notice us."

Dawn kept quiet. She found it hard to joke about Ash. His smile did funny things to her insides. She knew May and Leaf fancied him, but only in a joke-y kind of way. Whereas Dawn sometimes found it hard to sleep at night because all she could see was his face, hear his laugh. They grew a tight ond while they travelled together, and whilst he had forgotten that -after years of no communication - she hadn't forgotten a moment. The same went for May but she had grown out of that and moved on. He didn't even go to the same school, but every time she stepped onto the bus, her heart gave a leap when she caught sight of him. When she'd been walking into the studio with everyone else, she'd felt as if her stomach had been turned upside down.

"He has to play Romeo for sure," squealed Leaf. "He's the best looking and he was brilliant in his school play, someone said."

"Yeah, he should be Romeo and you should be Juliet, Dawn. The whole play would be perfect." May agreed.

Dawn was trying to ignore the tiny crackle of excitement running through her. It wasn't just because of Ash, though. Juliet was her dream role! Could she real play Juliet? She was sure she could. She had read the play over and over again. And if Ash was cast as Romeo, they would have to…

May interrupted her thoughts. "There's someone who thinks _she _should play Juliet." she glared at someone over Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn turned around to see. Melody, a tall brunette girl, who thought she was better than everyone else, who was throwing her head back and laughing.

"That's a fake laugh," said May

Leaf nodded. "You can see it in her eyes. She's laughing to impress someone."

"Guess who?" May choked. Ash was watching Melody from a distance.

Dawn looked and felt the crackle of excitement fizzle into nothing. Melody was the tallest and most glamorous girl in the company. Only three months ago, she had signed with a model agency, and she was delighted in telling anyone and everyone who would hear that she already had four photo shoots and people were saying she had a bright career ahead of her.

"Can't act though, can she?" said Leaf maliciously, Dawn felt a smile creep over her face. "She goes over the top all the time. Our Dawn is way better than her." Leaf continued.

May turned to Dawn. " You _have_ to get that part," she cried urgently. "I can't play Juliet, I'm too dumpy. And Leaf can't act."

"Hey!"

"And Hilda Preston left after _Little Match Girl_," May went on ignoring Leaf's outrage. "She could have done it. But no-one else is good enough. Face it half of the girls couldn't even remember their lines until dress rehearsal last time."

"That's true," Leaf added. "Including me."

"So it has to be you," May said practically. "We'll help you. Test your lines or something. Anything. But you can't let Melody play Juliet!"

Leaf's jaw dropped open in horror.

"We'd all have to resign." May continued. "I'm not as good as you, Dawn, but I love being in shows. And if you let Melody beat you at the auditions, I will have to give up the one thing I love most in the world."

"After ramen." Leaf stated.

"Yes, after that."

"And your Skitty." Leaf continued.

"Ok her too."

"And Robert Pattinson." (A/N: I had to do it :P)

"Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup!. All _right_." screamed May. "The fourth thing I love most in the world."

"What about us?" sulked Leaf.

May ignored her. "You will do it, right?" she asked Dawn.

Dawn giggled at the fierceness in her friends face. "You are completely crazy. I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Dawn answered.

"Oh and one more thing." Daisy spoke up. "Quiet! Listen up! Something I forgot to tell you." She waited for silence, and then went on, "The theatre is being refurbished, so we can't use it for the production."

"What!" Dawn was startled, and immediately disappointed. She loved the little theatre with it's fourteen stage lights and tiny dressing rooms.

Daisy waved her hand for calm. "So instead I have decided to present you with a little challenge." She paused. "The local council has agreed that _Romeo and Juliet _can be performed outside in the town park."

"Outside!" The girls stared at each other.

Suddenly Ash spoke up. "What if it rains?"

Candy grinned "_Then you'll get wet, won't you?_ Don't worry, Ash, we'll have an indoor room as a back-up. So you won't have to worry about your hair going flat."

Ash flushed and ran his hand through his hair as his friends chuckled loudly. "Oh to be the glove on that hand…" Dawn murmured, as she watched him.

Leaf turned, startled " What did you say?"

"Huh?" Dawn felt embarrassed. "Nothing."

"Yes you did. You said something about being a glove."

May grinned. "She's quoting the play already, I bet. And too right! You've got to get to work, Dawn! Get that part!"

**Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed! All credit goes to Jo Cotterill. R&R**


	2. What if I were?

**Hey guys and welcome back to Roles Apart. Sorry for a later update, but I caught a bug and there was puke everywhere… sorry… Anyway thank you to my first three reviewers, you know who you are but I'll name you anyway.**

**IceArceus: Thanks ;) and you'll find out now.**

**Amazing Stories INC: Thanks you as well ;), and right back at ya.**

**Pokegirl185: Thanks ;)**

**Do check out all their stories they are amazing and you three I dedicate this chapter to you.**

**And I also checked out where most of the viewers came from and I was so amazed it was like nearly 1+ people from every country… ok I'm exaggerating a bit but It was close. Anyway disclaimer. **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story all rights go to their original owners. Blahh….Blah….Blah…

**Chapter 2: What if I were?**

"I'm home!" Dawn called as she closed the door behind her.

Her mom, Johanna, came out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea towel.

"Hi Dawn. Did you enjoy your day?"

"Yeah." Dawn hung up her jacket and put up her keys on the table. "It was really great seeing everyone again." _Especially Ash, _she thought.

"So?" said Johanna, beginning to get curious. "What's the show?"

Dawn took a big breath. "_Romeo and Juliet."_

Johanna stared blankly. "_Romeo and Juliet? _Why are they doing that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's not exactly exciting, is it? I mean isn't it Shakespeare?" Said Johanna, draping the tea towel over the arm of the sofa and fluffing the cushion.

"Yes."

"Well then, who's going to go see it? Don't get me wrong but it's a kids' drama club. Don't you think it's a bit - well - ambitious?"

Dawn felt sweat drip down her forehead. "I didn't pick it," she said. "Daisy did."

Johanna sniggered. "Daisy. What kind of name is that? Isn't it a flower?"

"Excuse me you named me DAWN!" Dawn screeched just wishing she could escape upstairs.

"Dawn is a beautiful name!" Johanna retorted.

"So is Daisy!" Dawn carried on.

Johanna snorted. " Yeah, maybe when your five, but not some grown up. Anyway where is this play being held?"

"Outside in the park at the end of August."

"Well, now I've heard it all! What if it rains?!"

"Maybe it won't" Dawn replied.

"This is Sinnoh." stated Johanna sarcastically. "It always rains."

"Daisy said that there's an indoor venue just in case." Dawn said with a flicker of annoyance, why did her mom always have to find faults with things?

"Thanks goodness for that." Johanna picked up the tea towel again and used it to wipe a smudge of flour of her face. " Come into the kitchen with me. I'm making gluten-free cake. Lila's coming round tomorrow, and you know what she's like with gluten."

Dawn nodded, though the news didn't fill her with pleasure. Her mother's friend Lila was obsessed with diets. One week she would say dairy made you produce more mucus and so she was giving it up so she wouldn't get a cold. The next week she would declare that tomatoes were scientifically proven to prevent diseases so she would eat tomatoes at every meal, even breakfast. At the moment, Lila had decided that wheat and gluten were the cause of stomach cramps and so she was cutting them out of her diet.

Dawn secretly felt as though her mother looked up to Lila, even though she was a contest queen and Lila hadn't won a single Grand Festival. She was a little bit afraid of Lila. Lila made her feel young and stupid. She sometimes wondered if her mother felt like that too.

Johanna opened the oven door and peered in. "Good. They look like they do in the recipe book."

Dawn squinted her eyes. " Haven't they got chocolate in them? I thought Lila didn't eat chocolate?"

"No, chocolates good for you, in small amounts, it is beneficial for your heart." Johanna said sounding exactly like Lila as she spoke.

"Oh."

"But, it has to be good quality chocolate." said Johanna. She cast a slightly worried glance at the wrapper on the counter top. Dawn knew it was a very expensive brand - a long way from Dairy Milk. "It'll be worth it." stated Johanna brightly. "We'll just get cheaper bread this week."

Dawn said nothing. Money had recently gotten tight in the house, with having to look after all of Dawn's pokemon… especially Mamoswine, but Johanna's Grand Festival winnings and not to mention dawn's should have lasted longer than this. Dawn had to get part time jobs, now that she couldn't travel anymore due to school. I made Dawn furious to see hear mom worry more about money because of Lila.

"Can I help?" Dawn offered.

Johanna smiled at her daughter for the first time since she had got home. "You can put the kettle on, dear. I could kill for a cup of tea at the moment."

Dawn carefully emptied out the water that was already in the kettle. ("You should always make tea with freshly boiled water," Lila had told them.) She began to fill it up again and her mind was back on the play. "The auditions are next week," Dawn stated.

"Mmm?" Johanna was busy focused on her cook book again. "Just checking I've done it all correct. I had to get special flour. What was it you said?"

"Auditions." said Dawn again. "For _Romeo ad Juliet._"

Johanna looked up curiously. "Why do you need to audition aren't you already in the club?"

"Company," Dawn corrected. "Yes, but this is to see who gets what part."

Johanna reached across and patted Dawn's head. " try not to fret. I'm sure you'll get something good, even if it is only a couple of lines."

"May said I might be able to play Juliet." Dawn said excitedly.

"Juli-who again?" Johanna asked after clearly not being concentrated.

"_Juliet. _From _Romeo and __**Juliet**_."

"Well I think it's really nice how your friends are so supportive," Johanna said. "And I think whatever size part you get, you should be pleased. After all, it's not like it really matters, is it? It's the taking part that counts."

"This isn't a sport," said Dawn in a quiet voice. She finished of making the tea and placed the mugs on the kitchen table. Inside she felt an ache. It was so hard talking to her mom about acting, Johanna didn't understand a single thing about it, she never had a chance to do it as a child.

"I know its not a sport" said Johanna bursting out a smile from ear to ear. "But it's basically the same. You go to have fun with people around you acting. Not because you are going to become a great actress someday."

Dawn felt anger begin to boil through veins. "What if I were?" she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Were what?" Johanna said clearly oblivious to her daughters anger.

"What if I were to become a great actress?" Dawn dared as she glanced up through her long lashes at her mother. "What would you think then?"

Johanna hesitated for a moment, her head on one side and a puzzled expression on her face. Then she burst out laughing as I Dawn said something hysterical. "Oh, Dawn, dear! You really know how to make me laugh , don't you? Going to be a great actress!" Johanna chuckled. "You nearly got me for a moment there!"

Dawn gave somewhat a smile but her eyes didn't show it. "Yeah." she spoke quietly disappointment clear in her voice. "Just a joke."

**And that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed… Next chapter will be back at the theatre group/company.**

**Sorry for such a short chapter.**

**Please do R&R, it helps a lot to keep up the inspiration to carry on this story. The next chapter should be up sometime later this month or early next month at the latest as it will be about this chapter and the last chapter put together in length. I already started the first few pages.**

**Remember to R&R. **


End file.
